When Darkness Rises
by MossStarFromRiverClan
Summary: Ten years after the defeat of Shen, A new evil rises and Kills Po and Furious Five, all but one. Tigress and Her daughter Jade are still alive, and Jade's destiny is to defeat the threat. But at her young age, she needs training. Will she be able to defeat this threat, will she survive to do that? JadexXiao. Mentions of TiPo, and Criper. Rated T for Death and Blood.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was a horrible day in the Valley of Peace. Buildings were ablaze, animals were fleeing or dying, it was under attack. A bunch of different animals in armor were attacking the valley, but one stood out, a lion. The lion walked up the thousand stairs toward the Jade Palace, where he saw Po waiting for him. He was in his regular attire, but with an added straw hat and a green cape. He was also holding Oogway's staff.

"You have arrived." Po said.

The lion snickered. "You really think you can beat me? The five are dead; it'll just be you and me _panda._"

Po was silent. _I don't need to beat you; I need to stall until my wife and child escape. _"Bring it on."

The lion lunged, claws out toward Po. Po dodged and ran up to punch him. The lion dodged his attack and slashed Po's face. Blood oozed out of the wound. Po panted before getting kicked in the face. He flew across the room into the wall. Po tried to stand his ground, but the lion was too strong. He attacked some more and then grabbed Po by the neck digging his claws into it. "I rule China now. All the Kung Fu Masters are dead, and you will be too. Blood was flowing and Po fell to the ground. The lion laughed evilly and walked out. Po was weak but before he died he muttered one last sentence. "Be safe for me…Tigress and Jade."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It was a dark, stormy night. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Tigress ran through the forest with her child in her arms. She had to run away and hide, she knew Po was dead, she was the last Kung Fu master left in the world, and she had to protect their daughter. She kept running through the forest, despite how tired she was, she had to run, she had to hide. She suddenly stumbled upon an old abandoned cabin, it was burnt, and some of the roof was missing. She went inside though, because she had to get out of the storm. She brought her daughter inside, and placed her down next to her. "We're safe now little one." Tigress said rubbing her paw against her daughter's cheek. She knew it wasn't true, but she had to reassure her daughter. She had to keep her safe.

She had to.

~14 years later~

It was a bright sunny day. 14 year old Jade was at her house with her mother Tigress. She was in the panda village her father discovered a year after the defeat of lord Shen. It was a secret village, so it was untouched by the lion Aku who took over China. She would have the occasional conversations with her Grandpa Dao, and would play with the panda children. Her mother would help Dao take care of the village or care for Jade.

Jade sat at the kitchen table and asked. "Mom, can I go to Xiao's?" Xiao was the name of her best friend; he was a year older than her, 15 years old. He was a panda with bright blue eyes and a nice personality. Jade loved to be around him, he was just so nice to her.

"Sure Jade, be back by suppertime." Tigress said. "Be careful!" Tigress said as Jade ran out the door.

Jade rolled her eyes at her mom's protectiveness. It was very annoying. She knew it was for her own good, but she wish her mother stopped worrying about her.

She ran to Xiao's door and knocked. Xiao answered right away. "Jade! Hey!" he said when he saw her. "Come in."

"Hello dear!" Xiao's Mother said. "How have you been?"

"Amazing! Thanks!" Jade replied.

Jade and Xiao walked outside. "So what do you wanna do?" Xiao asked.

Jade shrugged. "I just wanted to get out of the house."

"What about you show me some Kung Fu moves?" Xiao suggested.

Jade smiled. "You always know what I love to do."

~Random Place change~

Aku was in his castle sitting on his throne thinking to himself. Something was not right. There was a pit in his stomach. He knew that one of the Kung Fu Masters was alive, Master Tigress. He had searched for years, but never found her. He thought she had died, but he had a strange feeling that she was alive. Hiding. He cursed to himself knowing he was being stupid. Of course she was dead! How could she have survived 14 years of Destruction? There was no way! But he had to make sure…

"SOLDIERS!" He shouted.

Ten of them were near him in seconds. "Yes sir?" The leader said.

"I have a strange feeling Master Tigress is alive. Find her, and end her." Aku said.

The soldiers looked nervous but nodded. They left the room.

"Everything is going to be fine." He assured himself. "After she is killed, no one can defeat me."

**End of chapter 1! Tell me if there are any mistakes!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Jade returned home from Xiao's house. She was so hungry. Her mother had supper ready. Noodle soup. Her Favorite.

"Mm…looks delicious Mom!" She said as she dug in. Tigress purred at the sight of her daughter, but she felt a pain in her heart because she reminded her of Po. "Glad you like it sweetheart. After dinner let's go training."

"Ok." Jade replied.

~Random Time Skip~

Tigress led Jade out of the village into the forest to train. Jade really enjoyed training; Tigress remembered the first time she took her out.

_Flashback_

_Tigress brought Jade outside for her first training session. Jade was so excited she was about to explode. Tigress had never seen someone so excited for training; besides her father. Tigress and Jade walked farther, until they reached their destination. A little pond, with a stream coming out of it and a waterfall._

_"Ready Jade?"_

_She smiled. "Heck yeah! Let's do this!"_

Tigress smiled at the memory. That's where they were headed now. They loved going there. After they're training they would even go swimming. Tigress and Jade reached their favorite spot, and began their training.

~Place change~

Aku was sitting at his throne waiting for the soldiers to come back with information about Tigress and her daughter. He sighed with annoyance. What was taking so long? Suddenly a guard came in. "Master Aku! The soldiers sent us a message!"

Aku's ears perked up. He smiled. "Show me the message."

The Message read:

Dear Master Aku,

We have located Master Tigress. She is living in a secret panda village. We are going to lead an attack on the village and Kill Master Tigress. Would you like her daughter as a reward?

Signed,

The General.

Aku was surprised. Daughter? Master Tigress had a daughter…with a panda? Aku was confused. How…? He shook the thought out of his head. That wasn't important. He knew his answer.

"Respond with yes…I want her daughter. Make sure they bring her to me, _Alive._" He told the guard.

"Yes sir." The guard said walking out of the room.

"This is it. Tigress will die, her daughter will be mine, and no one can stop me."

~Place Change~

Jade's training session just ended. Jade was beat. She was so tired, she could barely move. She was panting, and she felt as If she was going to pass out. "Mom…" she groaned. "Do you have to make training so difficult?"

"Yes, you need this."

"Why?" she snarled "Why?"

"I am trying to protect you!" Tigress snapped. "Your father died because I couldn't protect him. I won't let you die. I have to make sure you are safe."

Jade suddenly felt guilty. She should of known that this was about her father. She sighed. "Sorry Mom…"

Tigress sighed. "It's alright. Let's go home." Tigress said as she started to walk away.

_"I believe we can't let you do that…"_

Tigress turned around. Standing there were ten soldiers. There was an alligator, a leopard, a panther, a crocodile, an elephant, a rhino, a fox, a cheetah, a tiger, and a bear.

"Who are you!?" Jade snarled.

"We are here for you; we are the soldiers of Master Aku."

Tigress eyes were wide with horror. Jade was confused. "Who's Aku?" She looked at Tigress. "Who's Aku?" she said louder, directed towards her mother.

"He's the man who killed the Kung Fu masters…and your father…" Tigress said looking at the ground.

"What?" Jade screamed. She looked at the soldiers, then back to her mother. "Why…?"

"Enough talk." The Alligator said. "Let's do this."

The soldiers attacked weapons in hand. Tigress and Jade got in their battle stances. It was time to fight.

Jade lunged at the leopard and started kicking and punching. The leopard easily dodged and punched Jade in the stomach. She flew backwards onto the ground. Then Tigress lunged herself at the fox, and kicked the fox in the face. The soldiers were ganging up on her now. The alligator hit her with his tail along with the crocodile. The fox scratched Tigress in the face, the leopard was still after Jade, the elephant was also keeping Jade distracted, and the other animals were after Tigress. Tigress was fighting for her life, she was getting attacked from all sides, and suddenly she felt a horrible pain in her side. She looked over and she realized the bear had stabbed her with his knife. Tigress fell to the ground. "NOOOO!" Jade screamed. The Alligator laughed. "We'll give you guys a minute…" and he walked away with the rest of the soldiers. Jade ran up to her mother. "MOM!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. "MOM!"

Tigress looked at Jade weakly. "Jade…"

"MOM! No…why? Why did they try to kill you…?" Jade whimpered.

"They wanted to kill me for a long time…after I escaped with you. Their leader Aku is after us…he wants us out of the way…" Tigress explained. "Aku wanted control of China, he got that…after he killed your father and the other Kung Fu Masters…Jade, you have to stop him, you have to defeat him…you have to save China…"

"Mom…please, you have to stay…don't…don't go…" Jade cried.

"Jade, I love you…I love you so much. I want you to survive for me…I want you to know I will always be with you in your heart."

"Mom…no…" Jade whimpered.

"Goodbye my daughter…he's waiting for me…" Tigress said before her eyes closed forever.

"No…Mom…No…" Jade said, tears falling down her face. The Alligator approached her.

"Time to go." He said grabbing her.

This time she didn't fight back.

**OMG! I Hate writing death scenes…-~-**

**Please review! Next Chapter Coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 3_**

Xiao was in his room, laying on his bed, wondering why Jade hadn't come to see him. She would usually train with Master Tigress for a couple of hours, then come to see him. It made him worried, and he debated on whether or not he should go look for her. His eyes suddenly widened. What if she was in trouble? He jumped out of his bed and sprinted out of his room, down the stairs, and out the door. He heard his mother call his name, but he didn't care. He needed to find Jade.

~Meanwhile~

Jade sat in her Jail cell, chained to the wall. Her cheeks were tear stained, some of her fur was gone from where she got scratched, which was on many places on her body, the usual glow in her emerald eyes disappeared, and she felt weak, weaker than she ever felt before. Her mother was gone, she was taken away from everything she cared about, and she also found out that there was a murderous lion who took over China and killed every Kung Fu Master. She was the only animal in the world who still knew Kung Fu, the only possible chance to save the world, and she would probably die as well. That certainly made her feel even worse.

She growled. Why didn't her mother tell her? She would of tried to save the world. She probably would of had more of chance. She and her mother could have stopped him!

She sighed as more tears streamed down her face.

_Mom..._

Meanwhile~

When Xiao finally reached Jade's house, he knocked on the door. He stood back and hoped she would answer. Nobody did.

Xiao decided to open the door. Surprisingly it was open. He stepped into the house, and walked into the Living room. Then he checked the other rooms. Everything was the same since last saw the house. Odd.

"JADE!" He called as he walked to the door. This was very strange. Tigress and Jade haven't used anything in the house for a while. Which meant they never returned from training.

_Oh no..._

He ran out of the house as fast as he could.

~Time Skip~

Xiao sprinted until he reached the place Tigress and Jade usually trained. He stopped and looked around. He noticed a couple of dents and footprints he didn't recognize. Strange. He noticed something interesting though. Something orange and black on the ground.

_Wait, orange and black?_

He ran over to the object. He noticed as he got closer that there was red on the ground around the object. When he approached it, his eyes widened in horror, and he felt tears stinging his eyes.

_No...it can't be..._

He was staring at the lifeless body of Master Tigress.

And Jade was nowhere in sight.

He let the tears stream down his face. Master Tigress was dead. And he couldn't find Jade. Was she dead too? He hoped not.

He looked at Master Tigress' body, bent down, and picked it up. He had to bring the body back too the village. He knew Tigress was murdered, and he knew that Dao could figure out who did it, he also knew that all of this had to lead him to Jade.

It had to.

**Oh my god...I haven't updated in months! I feel horrible :'(**

**I will be updating more though.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Xiao sprinted as fast as he could through the forest of bamboo with the murdered Master Tigress on his back. She was heavy, which was slowing him down, and he could feel blood running down his back, but he didn't care. He had to get back to the village. Dao would know what to do. He would probably know what was going on as well. Xiao wasn't sure why someone would want Master Tigress dead, or want to kidnap Jade. He also wondered _who_ would do such a thing, and how they found them. His grandfather told him that no one attacked the panda village since they were attacked by Lord Shen when the Dragon Warrior was born. It was all confusing.

Xiao sighed. Hopefully Dao would know what to do.

* * *

Jade was in a strange place. It was very foggy, and absolutely nothing could be seen. It was just a foggy white setting. Jade raised an eyebrow in confusion. Wasn't she in a jail cell minutes earlier?

_Yes you were, but this is a dream._

Jade's eyes widened in shock. A dream? That explains things. But who just talked to her?

"Who are you?" Jade shouted. "Why did you call me here?"

_You will find out who I am in time Jade. For now I will tell you that you need to escape from this prison._

Jade sighed. "How the heck am I supposed to escape? I can't do anything!"

_You can do anything if you set your mind to it._

Jade rolled her eyes. "Harder than it looks random voice."

The voice chuckled. _You won't have to do it alone. Someone else will help._

Jade was puzzled. "Who?" she asked suspiciously.

_He will come shortly._

Jade's eyes widened. "WHO?" She shouted.

_I will talk to you soon Jade._

"Wait! Don't leave! I have so many questions!"

_See you soon._

Jade jolted awake from the spot she was chained. She looked around eyes wide with surprise. What was with that dream? Who was talking to her? She didn't know who owned the voice, but it sounded familiar for some reason...

Jade shook her head. She couldn't think straight. Too much was going on at the moment. She still wondered who talked to her though, and who would help her escape.

* * *

Xiao finally made it back to the village at the middle of the night. He was tired, weak and upset. He was panting and as soon as he entered the village he collapsed with Tigress' body landing next to him. He was going to pass out until he heard his name. He looked up to see his mother running up to him. When she made it to him she fell to her knees and hugged her tired son.

"Xiao! I was so worried! Where were you and-" She was cut off when she saw Tigress' body. Her eyes widened in shock. "Xiao-" She could only say his name. She didn't know what to say. She looked at her son who suddenly had tears running down his face. She crawled over to Tigress' body. She flipped the body over onto it's back and she couldn't believe what she saw. A stab wound, a big and deep stab wound. The blood from the wound made the vest Tigress wore an even darker red than usual. There was a lot of blood. So much that just by touching Tigress she was covered in the blood.

"Xiao...what happened to her?" Xiao's mom said, tears running down her face. She couldn't believe it.

"I don't know Mom...she...she was murdered, but I don't know who did it. W-Whoever d-did murdered Tigress kidnapped J-Jade as well."

Xiao's mom let more tears fall. Tigress became her best friend about a year after Tigress showed up. Tigress would help her become a better mother, even though Tigress was new at it herself. Tigress would help her and her husband. Tigress became so close to her. She knew how Tigress was. The words used to describe her, strong and caring.

But how did this strong, caring tiger die? And who killed her?

"We have to tell Dao." Xiao's mother said. She picked up Tigress' body and started walking to his hut with Xiao following.

* * *

Dao woke up to knocking at his door. He found this odd considering the time. The elderly panda got up from bed and walked to the door. He opened it and his eyes widened in shock at the sight.

"We need your help." Xiao's mother said. She was carrying the dead body of his son's wife.

**That was chapter four! Sorry if it was depressing, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway!**

**Also, who do you think was talking to Jade in her dream?**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! It's been a while! I've been meaning to update, but I've been busy.**

**I will try to update as much as possible. I love writing this story and I wish I could update more often.**

**While I am typing this authors note I want to thank everybody who read and reviewed this story.**

**Now...on to the chapter!**

**Chapter** 5

Dao couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him was a dead Master Tigress.

He was shocked. Horrified, and shocked. So many emotions and questions ran through the old panda's head as he tried to process what he was seeing. He wondered how this happened, he wondered who would do this, and he wondered why. He wondered who would want Tigress gone. He was extremely horrified, what if the person who killed her was coming for the village too? What were they up against. His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Xiao. "Sir...are you alright?"

It took Dao a while to answer. When he gathered his thoughts he asked. "Who did this unspeakable crime?!"

Xiao's mother answered. "We aren't sure, we were hoping you knew. You know Tigress better than everyone else. Did she have any enemies when she first came here?"

Dao's eyes widened. How did he forget! The lion who killed his son. Aku. He remembered Tigress telling him about Aku...

_Flashback_

_It was a couple days after Tigress arrived at the panda village with her cub. She was currently cooking a meal for her little one in Dao's kitchen. Dao was sitting at the table observing Tigress' cooking skills, which she most likely obtained from his son, which were very amazing. Dao was wondering why she was here at the village though, and why wasn't Po with her? Tigress never told him, most likely because she was extremely tired and weak when she came here...like she ran the whole way. The situation was very serious it seemed, but Dao decided not to talk about the problem and wanted to let her rest for a while before she talked. Dao did notice that Tigress hadn't smiled since she came, and that she was very upset. Sometime he would hear sobbing from her room. He wondered why, so he asked her._

_"Tigress..." The old panda asked, hoping she would answer him._

_Tigress answered without looking away from the pot of noodles she was cooking. "Yes sir?" her voice was strained and weak. Letting Dao know she was upset. He asked the question he wanted to ask since she came._

_"Why did you come here Tigress? And where's Po?" Dao asked._

_Tigress turned around to look the old panda in the eyes, tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to fall from her eyes onto her cheeks. The sparkle she had in her eyes when Dao saw her for the first time were gone, and were replaced by dullness. Dao was afraid of the response he was going to get._

_She answered his second question first, and got the answer he was afraid of. "Po...is dead Dao."_

_Dao's eyes widened and filled with tears. No...it wasn't possible. Po was the Dragon Warrior! How was he dead?! "How...?" Dao started to ask but was interrupted. She said one word, or name to be specific. "Aku."_

_"Who is Aku?" Dao asked._

_Tigress sighed, obviously pained to say it, but she knew she had to tell Dao. "Aku is a lion who was the prince of the Lion Pride. His father, Master Striking Lion, was a powerful Kung Fu Master of Lion style who could find an opponents weakness, and use it against them. Aku was trained by his father, learning the skills his father had possessed. Aku used these powers against anyone who threatened the pride, and he loved them. His powers made him think he was invincible, and made him bloodthirsty for power. He attacked and killed his father, after finding his weakness. He took control of the Lion Pride, but he wanted more. He decided to go after all of China. He killed Kung Fu Master after Kung Fu Master. He reached Po, and killed him. I was able to escape and find my way here. After defeating Po, he completely took over China. I am the only Kung Fu Master alive."_

_Dao couldn't believe it. His son was killed by a psycho lion who was bloodthirsty for power, along with every other Kung Fu Master. Tigress is all that's left..._

_Tigress continued. "I came here so I could hide out from Aku. I plan to train Jade to defeat Aki. Po wanted me to do that..." She looked over at the little cub sitting in a high chair. "I will train her, and help her defeat Aku."_

_Flashback over_

"Aku..." Dao whispered.

"Who?" Xiao asked confused.

Dao looked at the two panda's in front of him. "I believe I have a story to tell you all about Tigress' past."

* * *

The next morning, Jade was sitting in her cell still thinking about what the strange man said in her dream. He told her someone would come and help her...but who? Jade scoffed.

_Who the heck would be able to save me from a deranged Lion who killed my mother? _She wondered. _Who in the right mind would even try?_

Jade sighed with frustration, lowering her head. This was confusing. She wanted more information! Why were things always so difficult? _Why couldn't he tell me more!_

Jade's frustrated thoughts were interrupted by someone opening the door to her cell. Jade looked up to see a guard smirking at her. "What do you want?" Jade hissed.

The guard's smirk got wider at her words. "Jade...my master wishes to see you."

Jade's eyes widened. "Aku..." she said with venom in her voice. Her eyes narrowing as she said his name.

A voice said "Jade...It is so...nice to finally meet you." The voice came from Aku.

Jade snarled in reply.

Aki seemed unfazed by the snarled and just let out a low growl. "I have some questions for you."

* * *

"WHAT!?" Xiao shouted. He found out why Tigress and Jade came to their village, because of Aki. He was both shocked, and angry. "Why would Aki do that?"

Dao looked away and said. "Because he is evil."

Xiao's mother piped in. "Do you think Aku has something to do with Jade as well?"

Xiao's eyes widened. "Yes!" he shouted as he ran towards the door. "He captured Jade! I have to save her!" Just as he got to the door...

"Xiao no..."

He turned around at his mother's words. "Yes. I have to go!"

"NO! You could get hurt!"

"I don't care."

"You don't even know where your going!"

"I have a map to the Lion Pride he could use..."

"No Dao!"

"MOM! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I HAVE TO SAVE JADE!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

Xiao's mother was in shock at her son's words. Dao however, wasn't that surprised. He knew the young panda had feelings Jade. Dao looked at Xiao's mother and said. "Let him go."

Xiao's mother looked at Xiao and saw that he had tears streaming down his face, his eyes pleading her to let him go. She didn't want him to go, but she had to let him go save her.

She walked up to Xiao, and looked him in the eyes. "You have always been as determined as your father..." she trailed off. Tears brimming her eyes. "Mother..." Xiao started to say, but cut him off.

"Your father would have done something like that for me...which is why I am letting you go." She told her son, a smile on her face for the first time since last night.

"Really?" Xiao said excited.

"Really." His mother said with pride in her eyes. She gave her son a hug and whispered. "Go save her son. I know you can do this."

Xiao broke away from his mother's embrace and said. "I will."

* * *

**There was chapter 5! We found out about Aku's past. What is in store for Jade and Xiao now? Will Xiao save Jade? Will Jade keep having these strange dreams? Stay tuned for Chapter 6!  
**

**MossStar out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Jade snarled at Aku. "What questions?"

Aku smirked. "Where were you and your mother hiding out? Hmm?"

"I will never tell you!" Jade snapped.

Aku sighed "What a shame..." He brought a claw up to Jade's throat. "I thought you would cooperate."

"So you'll kill me if I don't? Smart. Kill the girl with the answers. That will get you somewhere."

Aku snarled and removed his claw. "Just tell me the answers I need...and I won't hurt you."

Jade growled. She wasn't sure if she should answer. Jade could tell the lion wasn't bluffing by the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes. She sighed. "If I tell you...will you promise not to hurt them?"

Aku was interested. "I promise. Who?"

"The pandas...from the panda village...in the mountains beyond Gongmen City." Jade murmured.

Aku smiled. "Tell me more!"

Jade sighed. "It's hidden behind a forest of Bamboo."

Aku smiled. "Thank you child." He turned around and left the cell. Jade sighed and fell into a slumber...

* * *

Jade woke up in yet another strange dream. She sighed. _Not again._ _Why do I keep having these?_

_Because you have an important destiny young tigress._

Jade turned around and saw an old tortoise emerging from the mist surrounding her. She was surprised, she wasn't expecting someone to sneak up on her. She looked at the tortoise and said "Are you the one who was talking to me in my dreams?"

The tortoise shook his head. _No...I am Master Oogway, and you are Jade correct?_

Jade was awestruck. She heard of Master Oogway. He was the founder of Kung Fu, the Original Grandmaster of the Jade Palace, and the teacher of the original Furious Five. She couldn't believe he was standing in front of her. She immediately bowed, putting one fist is her palm. "Master Oogway...it is such an honor."

Oogway chuckled. _There is no need for formalities Jade, we are family._

Jade stood up from where she was bowing. "Why did you call me here? And who is visiting me in my dreams?"

You_ will find out soon enough._ His face became gravely serious._ I am here to tell you that you journey will be long and hard._

"Long and hard..." Jade muttered. "How?"

_You have to defeat Aku, and restore Kung Fu._

Jade's eyes widened. "How? How can I do this stuck in a cell!?"

_Someone will save you. _Oogway said. _And he will help you. Along with another companion._

_Somebody you love Jade._

Jade woke up. Who was Oogway talking about? _Somebody I love? Who could that be?_

* * *

Xiao was tired. He had been traveling for a whole day now without any rest. He knew he needed to sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking about Jade. He was worried about her, he didn't want Aku to hurt her...

Xiao sighed. Thinking about Jade wouldn't help. He had to get some rest.

He walked for a few more minutes until he saw a cave in the side of a hill. He walked inside and it was dark, the only light source being the sun. He put his stuff down and started to walk outside the cave.

He suddenly heard a low growl. Xiao turned around. As soon as he did he was pounced on. He screamed and closed his eyes as he hit the ground. He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful lioness on top of him. She had golden fur that shined in the sunlight, making her look like she was glowing. She also had amber eyes, which glowed with anger. She was wearing a green vest with pink flowers, and silver pants. Xiao was amazed by her beauty and was in a trance. He snapped out of his trance when she snarled. "Who are you?"

Xiao blinked and said. "I am Xiao, I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I was looking for a place to sleep. I never meant to-"

She cut him off by saying. "It's fine. I'm Su, sorry for pouncing you, you can sleep here. I'll start a fire." She walked outside and collected some sticks.

* * *

Xiao woke up a few hours later. The first thing he saw was Su cooking two fish over the fire. She sighed and said, "You're up."

Xiao sat up, stretching out his back. "Yup. Do you know the time?"

Su looked outside the cave. "Judging by the positions of the shadows from the tree's...about noon."

Xiao was impressed. "Wow...how did you do that?" He asked smiling.

Su smirked. "Practice. So what's a panda doing around these parts? I've never seen one before."

Xiao's face fell. "My best friend was kidnapped by an evil man named Aku. I'm going to save her."

Su's eyes widened. "Did you say Aku?"

Xiao looked confused. "Yeah why?"

Su looked away. "No reason...Do you need help?"

Xiao looked at the lioness surprised. "You wanna help me?"

Su sighed. "You look like you need help." She hesitated. "And this friend seems important...so I'll help you."

Xiao couldn't help but smile. "Thanks. You can help if you want. It'll be dangerous though."

Su smirked. "Danger, ha! I laugh at the face of danger!" She laughed for effect.

Xiao smiled from ear to ear. "Then let's go!" The panda exclaimed, grabbing his stuff and sprinted out of the cave. Su followed, shaking her head. This was going to be a long journey.

* * *

Xiao and Su were traveling for a few days now. They were getting there faster than Xiao ever expected. It turned out that Su knew the way to the lion pride by heart. She was actually a rouge who escaped the pride because she didn't want to be any part of Aku's crazy plan. Xiao asked if she was the only one, and she replied with a simple "No". After a while, Xiao said they could rest. She agreed. Mostly because she could tell Xiao was very tired, and they had to be wide awake, and have a lot of strength to break Jade out.

Su figured out that Jade meant a lot to her panda companion. Xiao constantly talked about her and how awesome she was. Anyone could figure out that He was in love with his tiger friend. Su decided to question him and Jade's relationship, because she was curious. She also wanted to tease him about it.

"So Xiao..." Su started, a smirk forming onto her lips. "What's going on between you and Jade?"

Xiao saw the look on her face and knew what she meant. His eyes widened and he blushed. "N-nothings going on between me and Jade. W-we're just friends."

Su smirked again "Really?" She said with a knowing look on her face.

Xiao looked away, clearly embarrassed. Su had to admit she felt kind of bad for saying something. She decided to make him less embarrassed by saying. "It's ok to be in love with somebody. Everybody has those feelings."

Xiao looked at Su interested. "Did you ever feel that way about somebody?"

Su felt her cheeks get warm. "I did..." She murmured. "A long time ago..."

Xiao sighed. "I am in love with Jade..." he admitted. "I'm just not sure if she feels the same way..."

Su looked at Xiao, and she smiled at him. "She probably does, but you never know until you ask right?"

Xiao looked at Su and asked. "How do I ask?"

"Don't even ask, just tell her how you feel. The worst she could say is she doesn't feel the same way." Su said. "We should get some sleep." She laid down on her mat and went to sleep.

Xiao laid down as well and kept thinking about what Su said.

_The worst she could say is she doesn't feel the same way._

**There's chapter 6! We now met Su, a rouge from the lion pride. Who is she? What part will she play in defeating Aku?**

**Find out next chapter!**

**MossStar out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Be Prepared! A LOT of stuff is going to be reveled! Be ready to be surprised.**

Chapter 7

Su woke to rays of morning sunshine shining into the cave and into her eyes. She lifted herself up into a sitting position, and rubbed her tired eyes with her fists. To the left of her, Xiao was still asleep, lying on his side, snoring softly. Su debated whether or not to wake him, but decided against waking him, considering it was still early.

Su tiptoed outside of the cave, careful not to wake Xiao with her footsteps, into the warn sunlight. Su could tell it had rained the night before because the ground was wet and had a few puddles. There were also small raindrops falling from branches on the trees around her. Su walked farther outside and turned around to look at the cave, or more specifically, the hill the cave was formed in. It was a large hill, that towered over Su.

After a few seconds of looking at the gigantic hill, Su sprinted as fast as she could on all fours to the top.

When she reached the top of the hill, she stood on two legs and walked to the edge, looking into the distance. A faint outline of a tower could be seen, that was surrounded bu many mountains.

That was Su's home. The lion pride.

Su did _not _want to return to her home. It held to many bad memories, but she had to help Xiao rescue Jade. There was no way Xiao could rescue Jade alone, and Su knew the pride by heart. She was going back to help her new friend, but at what cost? She would probably get killed if Aku or anyone else saw her.

She had to risk it though. There was something about Jade that interested Su. Su wondered why Aku would kidnap Jade. Why was she so important? She had to be very important, if Aku kidnapped her.

Su closed her eyes and sighed, thoughts returning to the fact that she was going home. She was terrified. What if she saw Aku? What would he do to her? Kill her because she didn't want to be like the others? Probably.

Su was never evil, despite being a part of the lion pride. She was very kind-hearted, and never wanted to hurt anybody. When she was told that she was born to kill, she didn't believe them and ran away.

Su was twelve at the time. She was now sixteen, four years since she became a rouge, and she was returning. Not to help the pride, but to go against them. She knew that she could probably die trying to save Jade.

She knew that Aku would kill her.

* * *

Jade was currently sitting in her cell with her head down thinking about who would save her from Aku. She was fustrated trying to figure it out.

_Everybody I love is dead, who could it possibly be?_

_You'll find out._

Jade's eyes widened as her head shot up. She wasn't asleep, so how was she hearing voices. She recognized the voice though. It was the person who has been talking to her in her dreams. Not Oogway, the other guy.

"Where are you..." Jade whispered.

"Look over here."

She turned to her head to the left and saw a figure, a panda to be more precise. He was wearing a cape, and a straw hat that was covering half of his face. **(A/N: Like Crane's) **He was bluish, and sort of see-through, which scared Jade a little bit.

He tilted his hat up a little, revealing his jade-green eyes. The panda smiled and said "Hello Jade."

Jade was surprised and frightened. "A-Are you the one w-who has been visiting me in my dreams?"

The mysterious panda smiled. "I am."

"Who are you?"

The panda's smile got larger, to the point where it was almost ear to ear. "I am Po, the Dragon Warrior, and your father."

* * *

"There you are!"

Su jumped a little at the sound of Xiao's voice. She turned around and saw him standing there with a small smile. "I was looking for you." he said. "I was worried."

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing important."

Xiao looked unconvinced. "Yeah right. I can tell that whatever you are thinking about is important. Will you tell me what it is?"

Su sighed turning away from him. "I can't tell you."

Xiao frowned. "Why?"

"Because you won't trust me again if I tell you."

"Yes I will."

"Trust me." She growled. "You won't."

Xiao stomped up to her, turned her around and looked her in her eyes and said. "How can I trust you if you _don't_ tell me?"

_Damn it. He has a point._ Su thought.

"Fine..."she muttered. "But you have to promise not to freak out."

"I won't." He murmured. "I'm your friend. I wanna help you."

Su smiled a little at his response. "Alright. I'm going to tell you about my past."

Xiao nodded.

Su began. "As you know, I was born and raised in the lion pride. I am a 'rouge' as most animals call it. I became a rouge after I decided I didn't want to be like the others. Killing and wanting power." She paused for a few seconds, thinking about what she should say next. "My mother's name was Su, just like me, she died giving birth to me, which is why my name is Su. I was raised by my father, who was a ruthless killer. He killed many animals, even some in our own pride. He is pure evil-" she paused, afraid to tell Xiao who her father was.

"Who is your father?" Xiao questioned afraid of the answer.

"Aku..." She murmured. "Aku is my father..."

Xiao's jaw dropped. "What..."

"Can I finish my story please?"

Xiao nodded quickly.

"Aku was-no...is evil. He wanted me to be just like him, a killer, evil, queen of the lion pride. I'm nothing like him though. I'm a nice, caring lion, even then. When he tried training me when I was ten..."

_Flashback_

_Aku led his twelve-year-old daughter to the backyard of the palace, where she would begin her training to become leader of the lion pride. Su walked next to him excited. "Where are you taking me daddy?"_

_Aku smiled and raised a fist. "I'm taking you to the training grounds, so I can train you to be the most powerful lion of them all." _

_Su looked up at her father cocking up an eyebrow in confusion. "Why?"_

_Aku laughed. "So you can control China when I die, and kill anyone who gets in your way."_

_Su's eyes widened. "I don't wanna do that."_

_Aku frowned. "You have no choice."_

_Su stopped walking. "I don't want to kill people." She repeated._

_Aku snarled. "Listen you brat. I am your father. You will do as I say."_

_"No!" Su snarled. "I will never hurt another animal! Ever!"_

_Aku growled and smacked her in the face with his claws out._

_Four claw marks were on Su's face, blood dripping out of them. Dispite the pain she felt on her face, she snarled "Never." and ran out of the hallway and out of the palace._

_And she never looked back._

Xiao was shocked at Su's revelation. Su was Aku's daughter, and when she refused to become evil she ran away.

Su looked at Xiao. "I'm afraid to go back to the lion pride...My father will kill me as soon as he see's me...I know he will."

Xiao murmured. "I'll defend you..."

"You can try..." she whispered. "But if we are quiet enough, Aku won't catch us when we rescue Jade. When I was younger, my father showed me the prisons. I know every corner, every inch of that prison. I know a blind spot, where the guards can't see us from the towers. We can rescue Jade that way."

Xiao smiled at her. "Awesome. Don't worry. I won't let Aku find or kill you."

Su smiled back. "Thank you."

* * *

**So that was chapter 7. A lot was reveled in this chapter.**

**Looks like Jade found out who was talking to her in her dreams. It was Po! We also found out that Su is Aku's daughter!**

**See you next weekend!**

**~MosstarFromRiverclan**


End file.
